fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Shadowbokunohero/Short summary of my verse (Eternal Throne )
so i decided to write a blog for my verse for those who are interested in the characters and events, this will be a short summary as im still working on the verse as we speak. so lets get started ,first ill explain the basic premise of the story, Angels and Demons have been at war with each other since the beginning of the universe, yes i understand that this is a common archetype setting for fiction but i designed it that way on purpose as its something i really like and its simple, the characters are Flexible and allows me to tell a simple and hopefully a entertaining story, as i don't want my verse to be to complex that it ends up being convoluted and uninteresting, so back to the story. Angels and Demons have been at each others throats for a long time. each of these two factions are lead by the their respective gods,However there is one being that stands above even these gods and he/she's name is The Eternal God. the most powerful person in the verse, the other gods know that he exists but what exactly does he do ? well that's unknown as i would like to keep the Eternal God very ambiguous and closed as i would like to reveal bits and pieces of information about him/her over the course of the story. on one faithful day this all powerful god just simply vanished and his once all powerful presence simply vanished, both angels and demon's felt this disturbance,with in a matter of minutes a huge booming voice spoke to every angel and every demon, telling them that the all powerful god they knew was simply gone and that he would choose its next successor, both sides wondered who would take the place of the once Eternal god, it was revealed shortly that two contenders would be chosen but only one would achieve Godhood, so it seemed as if it was pretty obvious who it would be to both the angels and demons, it would be their respective gods however in a twist of fate the throne revealed that the two contenders would be two human beings from earth, one greatly different from the other, one would be an extremely powerful man and the other a simple School boy, both factions knew that if they could turn the one contender to their faction and make him succeed the Eternal throne it would give them a huge advantage over their enemy and finally end the long waged war. so obviously Both sides would go for the contender who was the most powerful, unfortunately for the Angels the Demons would get the most powerful Contender first and start his training soon, this would leave the Angel's with the second and much weaker option, nevertheless the Angels would train this boy to be the best that he can be, they would send one of their most trusted guardian Angels to not only protect this boy but train him to able to stand on his own two feet and fight increasingly dangerous threats and finally become the Eternal God. This is the basic plot, i am planning on creating another blog to explain more, if you have questions feel free to ask him :D. The song i want people to associate with my verse is this one XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RalKcz0qH30 Category:Blog posts